In Sickness not Health
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: Martha is ill and refusing to go to the hospital so the Doctor pays her a visit only to find that she has started to move on but is everything how it seems and why is the Doctor secretly pleased when Martha’s world comes crashing down? Ten/Marth


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Doctor Who, Star Trek or the Lion King no matter how much I wish I did and sadly I didn't come up with the jokes. I also don't own the Housemartins.

**SUMMARY:** Martha is ill and refusing to go to the hospital so the Doctor pays her a visit only to find that she has started to move on but is everything how it seems and why is the Doctor secretly pleased when Martha's world comes crashing down?

**A/N:** This is set about 4 months after 'Last of the Time Lords' but it does make reference to a few other series 3 episodes. I was sitting at home with a cold and the cough from hell when this little plot bunny slipped into my head. This story is Ten/Martha but there are no outright declarations of love, I suppose its more friendship than romance so if you preferred Rose it should still be safe to read.

**TITLE: **In Sickness not Health

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She coughed loudly for the fourth time in one minute and then followed it up with a sniffle. "Maybe you should go to the hospital."

She looked up at Tom from her spot on the sofa and he gently smiled at her. "No, I don't need to. I'm a doctor for goodness sake, I can diagnose myself."

"They're right when they say that doctor's make the worst patients." She glared at him and he smirked then walked into the kitchen to make her a cup of tea.

She stood up and followed him, leaning against one of the counters as he filled up the kettle. "I'll be…" She trailed off and sneezed and he turned to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll be what…fine?" She glared at him again and silently left the kitchen. Going back into the living room and flopping down on the sofa again, she coughed and silently wished that it was a different doctor taking care of her. She had tried to move on, she'd left him and tried to get on with her life but every now and then she would look at the picture which still sat on the fireplace and wish that he would come back for her.

Tom walked out, stumbling over an orange Converse shoe, and caught her staring at the picture. "Do you really need that picture? I mean everywhere we go he's still there in someway or another, it kinda gets annoying Martha." He looked at the frame then at what it contained and sighed as he kicked the shoe out of his way and rolled across the room. It was a picture of the Doctor sitting in an armchair and Martha stood behind the chair with her crossed arms resting on top of the Doctor's head, the Doctor trying to look annoyed but his eyes showing amusement and something else which Tom feared, adoration for the girl that had saved him a million times over. "And would it kill you to tidy up a little bit?"

Martha looked away from the picture and at the floor. "Tom, he's part of me; he's always gonna be part of my life. Yes I'm moving on but I can't just forget him like that." She took hold of one of his hands and looked up into his eyes. "It's going to take time for me move on, you'll have to be patient with me and no, I like my apartment, mess and all."

He looked at her and sighed again. "What if I'm sick of waiting? What if I can't take being patient anymore?"

She looked at him, pain shining in her eyes. "If you really love me then you'll understand and you'll wait for me." Hope was obvious in her voice, she wouldn't let herself be another 'Vicky'; she wouldn't pine over someone she knew she'd never have.

Tom smiled a small smile at her, "I'll wait." She mouthed a 'thank you' to him, her voice not willing to produce sound. He suddenly turned serious however and she was shocked by the harsher tone in his voice as he told her, "I won't wait forever though Martha." With that he retreated back into the kitchen to get a cup of tea for her.

Martha sat dumbstruck, staring at the picture and realising that she had a lot to think about. She knew for a fact that the Doctor could make her forget everything, forget ever meeting Mr Smith in that hospital room all those months ago but she didn't want to forget it all. He had played a big part in making her the person she was today, she didn't want to forget the cuddles, the winks, the glances when he thought she wasn't looking, the way he had given in and told her things that he hadn't even told Rose but most importantly she didn't want to forget the way he made her feel, special and worthwhile. Before her med finals he had sent her a text, having mastered how to use the phone and she had known that she could pass, that she had to pass; had to make him proud. She hadn't expected him to remember but twenty minutes before she went in for her exam, the text had arrived and she had known that she was capable. She loved Tom to bits but she wasn't sure if she was in love with him, he said he wouldn't wait forever and neither would she but she had to be certain that he was right for her.

He walked back into the living room and handed her a cup of tea then picked his coat up off the back of one of the chairs and put it on. She looked up at him, terrified that she had messed everything up. "Relax, I'm only going to the shop, you're almost out of milk." She relaxed a little and sank back into the sofa, clutching the cup with both hands. He smiled at her and leaned over, kissing her forehead. "I'll be back soon." She smiled at him and told him to be careful then he left, locking the front door behind him in case she fell asleep. She wasn't sure why she had told him to be careful, he was only going to the shop for goodness sake but she guessed it must have been a force of habit. She was forever telling the Doctor to be careful so she figured it must have just stuck.

About five minutes later there was a knock at the door. It couldn't have been Tom, he had taken his door key; the one she had given to him a month after they started dating, trying to pretend that it was because she wanted things to be serious but all the time she was handing it over, she was comparing it to the time she received her key to the TARDIS. She burrowed further into the sofa, deciding to ignore whoever it was. The person didn't knock again so she put her mug down on the coffee table and leaned back into the cushions as she closed her eyes. A few seconds passed and then she heard footsteps, her eyes flew open and she nervously looked around the room, trying to find something to defend herself with. She jumped off the sofa and ran into the kitchen as she heard the footsteps following closely behind her. She grabbed a knife off the counter and spun round. "What the…? Put the knife down!" The person sounded terrified and its voice went high pitched.

She didn't need to put it down because the second she clapped eyes on him, she dropped it and it fell to the floor with a clatter. "You scared me half to…" She trailed off trembling.

"Sorry but you didn't answer the door so I thought I'd come in and wait for you to get home." She stared at him, her mouth slightly open. "Anyone miss me?"

She continued to stare at him and he clicked his fingers in front of her to snap her out of her daydream. She suddenly snapped out of her trance and smiled at him. "Sorry, did you say something?"

He smiled at her and held his arms open. "Come here you."

She stepped into his arms and wrapped her own around his waist tightly. "I have missed you so much." He grinned and rested his chin atop her head as she rested her head against his chest. "What are you doing here…not that it's not good to see you again?"

"He squeezed her tightly then untangled himself from her and stepped back to look at her. "I heard my favourite Doctor was sick and refusing to take any of her medicine. You know you're not going to get better if you keep pretending that you're fine."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here though, Doctor? Why would you travel all this way to tell me off for not taking my medicine?"

"Because even though you aren't travelling with me any more, you're still a big part of me and I still care about you." He looked at her and she saw sincerity and a glimmer of concern in his eyes before he masked his emotions and grinned his trademark, manic grin at her.

"Thank you for caring about me but I'm fine, I just have…" She trailed off and sneezed.

"Bless you, Martha Jones." He smirked at her and she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Thanks for coming but really I am…" Her sentence was halted as she had a coughing fit.

He started to rub circles on her back, soothing her and helping her get over it. "If you're absolutely fine then why are you here coughing your guts up and sneezing all over me?"

She finally stopped coughing and the Doctor took hold of her hand and led her back to the sofa. She sat down and he let go of her hand before wandering off down the hall, disappearing into her bedroom and emerging with Martha's duvet cover. He covered her up and tucked her in then picked up the cup of tea off the table. He raised the cup to his lips and tasted it then scrunched his face up in disgust. "Ugh that's terrible! I'll make you another one." He cheekily smiled at her then wandered back into the kitchen as Martha relaxed into the cushions and smiled, finally her Doctor was here to take care of her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She was sat, wrapped in a duvet and sipping a cup of tea when Tom walked through the front door, a plastic bag swinging in one hand. "Martha, you still awake?" He walked into the living room to find her sitting on the sofa, watching TV. "Hey, you ok?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." He walked over to her, kissed her on the forehead and then walked into the kitchen, only to find the Doctor cooking soup. "What are you doing here?" The Doctor was just opening his mouth to speak when Tom interrupted him. "In fact I don't care. Listen Martha is sick; she doesn't need you waltzing around trying to get her to go travelling with you. She moved on, can't you do the same and let her live a normal life?"

"You done?" He asked simply and surprisingly calmly considering the tone in which Tom had just addressed him. Tom nodded but remained silent. "Good, first off, I came here because I heard Martha was sick and refusing to take medicine and secondly, I thought you might want some help looking after her."

Tom stared at him, mouth open before retaliating. "Need help? I think I can look after my girlfriend!" Anger crept into his voice as he stood firmly in front of the Doctor.

"I'm not saying that you can't. Look I just wanted to check on her, make sure she was ok because she means so much to me and…"

"Yeah well she has me now and you are in the past, ok?" His voice was cold and the doctor meekly nodded, wanting to tell him exactly what he thought of him but backing down for Martha's sake. They were stood in silence when they heard a noise come from the living room and saw Martha charge into the bathroom, covering her mouth with one hand and gripping her stomach with the other. The Doctor was about to move when Tom pushed past him, "I'll go." He walked into the bathroom to find Martha leaning over the toilet, heaving and gasping for breath. "Martha? You alright?" He made no effort whatsoever to help her, just stood leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." She punctuated her sentence by retching, Tom simply stood with his eyes closed, trying to block out the sounds. He too was a doctor but he had enough of this at work, he certainly didn't want to put up with it from Martha too. She managed to stop heaving long enough to ask, "Is the Doctor still here?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen." The annoyance in his voice was clear and simple; even Martha detected it although she had known for a long time that Tom did not like her best friend in the slightest.

Not wanting to go through this alone and knowing that Tom was of no comfort she asked her question and braced herself for his reaction. "I want him here, now…can you get him for me?"

He mumbled something under his breath but walked out of the room as she started to cough which quickly turned into heaves. A couple of seconds later, the Doctor walked in and as soon as he saw her he quickly crossed the room to stand next to her, pulling her hair back and holding it as she emptied the contents of her stomach. He used his other hand to rub circles on her back, trying to soothe her. "That's it, cough it all up." He mumbled nonsense to her until she stopped and whimpered as pain shot through her stomach.

She straightened and wiped her mouth then flushed the toilet. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be daft, I've seen a helluva lot worse. You gonna be ok?" He let go of her hair as she continued to look at the floor.

"I think so, thanks." She whirled around to face him but suddenly the room started spinning and she had to grab on to the sink to stop herself falling over.

"Martha?" She blinked and tried to focus on him but the dizziness took over and she closed her eyes as she started to fall to the floor. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tightly against him. "Martha?"

Her eyes shot open to look at him and the room seemed to come to a halt. "Huh?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and slipped his other behind her knees, lifting her into his arms and carrying her back into the living room. He seated her on the sofa and sat down next to her, taking hold of her hands. "What happened?"

"I spun around too fast I think and I guess I just went dizzy." She looked down at the floor ashamed.

"Are you alright now?" Although his eyes masked the concern he was feeling, his voice betrayed them and she could hear the worry lacing his words.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry you had to…" She trailed off, not knowing how to finish. He let go of her hands and slipped a finger under her chin, tipping her face up to look at him. "You must think I'm such a baby."

"What do you mean?" He was genuinely confused by her question.

"I mean you must think I'm really weak after that performance." She coughed again, almost as if to prove her point.

"No I don't. Martha Jones you are by far one of the strongest people I have ever met, you've saved me more times than I can remember."

She gave a bitter laugh, angry at herself for being so emotional. "Like when?"

He took hold of her hands again as he started to speak. "Like when we were on the moon, you gave me CPR and saved my life."

"I'm a doctor; it was my job to do that."

"Was it your job to save me from Carrionites?" She said nothing, just sat at his side quietly. "And was it your job to save me when we were on the SS Pentallian? I told you to leave, save yourself but you wouldn't listen, wouldn't give up on me."

"You know I'd never leave you behind, never." She whispered gently as he squeezed her hands.

"I know and this is what I'm saying, you've saved me so many times. Like in 1913, you saved me from myself; convinced me that John Smith wasn't real. It isn't just me you've saved either; Martha Jones you saved the world." His grin was contagious and soon she was sitting grinning madly at him.

She hit him lightly on the stomach, still smiling and he asked her what she had done that for. "How can you always do that?" He looked at her, eyebrows raised in question. "How can you always know exactly what to say to make me smile?"

"Simple, I'm wonderful." His grin widened and she laughed, glad that she was finally spending time with him again, even if she was ill whilst doing so.

"And still not pompous at all." He let go of her hands and stood up, she was terrified that she had offended him and he caught the look of fear in her eyes.

"Relax, I'm going making your soup; I was in the middle of doing it when someone decided to throw up, you're timing stinks Martha."

She laughed and felt warm inside, here he was, stood in her living room telling her that he was going to make soup for her. He didn't do 'domestic' yet he was fussing over her and trying to make her feel better. "Oh…right…sorry." She looked down at the floor, embarrassed at being so needy.

"Won't be a mo'." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head then walked into the kitchen, leaving a very shocked Martha sitting on the sofa. He cleaned the pan on the stove out and then set about making her some fresh soup, having burned his other whilst attending to Martha.

Tom walked past him, ignoring his existence, and went into the living room to talk to his girlfriend. He sat down next to Martha, who was now tucked up in her duvet cover again. "Listen I have to get to work but I'll call by after shift's finished."

"Ok then, thanks for being so understanding and calm about all of this; it really does mean a lot to me." She smiled at him and he leaned forwards, brushing his lips across her forehead.

"See you later." He stood up and walked out of the apartment, knowing that he had to put a stop to hers and the Doctor's friendship.

Martha was staring into space when the smell of chicken noodle soup filled her senses. She looked up to see the Doctor offering her a bowl of soup in one hand and a bottle of cold medicine in the other. "Soup for my invalid."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him then took the bowl of soup from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled softly at her and out the cough medicine on the table then stood there looking slightly lost.

"No I mean it, thanks for everything; I know you don't do domestic and this is probably the most domestic thing you could do for humans."

"Yeah well, being domestic isn't as bad with you." She sat puzzled, thinking about the ever so slightly shy tone in his voice. Before she had time to analyse it, he interrupted her trail of thought. "Well I don't wanna get in your way so I guess I'll be off. Feel better soon, ok?"

"Wait, Doctor would you maybe…I mean…never mind."

"No, what's up?" He sounded concerned and she really wanted the company so she sucked in a deep breath and looked at him.

"I was just gonna ask if you'd stay for a bit…I just don't wanna be on my own." She stared at the bowl of soup which she held in her hands, not wanting to look at him.

He overdramatically sighed and she looked up at him. He grinned at her, "Oh go on then, twisted my arm."

"Thanks, it's just…I don't wanna be alone…nothing worse than being off sick and sitting at home ill."

"Yeah well, shove up because I'm not standing up all night." She shuffled over on the sofa, trying not to spill her soup and he sat down beside her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later, her empty dish was in the sink and she was leaning against the sofa cushions, complaining that she was bored. "I need something to do, I'm so bored." She snivelled and wrapped the duvet tighter around herself.

"Wanna watch a film?" She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "You can choose which one."

"Ok then, I choose 'The Lion King'." He rolled his eyes but obediently stood up and walked over to the DVD cabinet. He retrieved the DVD and put it into the DVD player then stood up and walked back over to the sofa. He sat down next to Martha and rested an arm along the back of the sofa, using his hand to stroke her hair.

It was up to the part of the film where Simba's dad died and Martha burst into tears. The Doctor had no idea what was wrong with but decided to make sure she was ok. "Martha, what's wrong?"

She snivelled and looked at him with red-rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry, this bit is so sad, it always makes me cry. Simba's dad has to leave him but he doesn't want him to." Horrible memories of Rose's unstoppable departure flashed into his mind and he quickly shoved them out, knowing that Martha needed him more than a memory of someone he had once loved…no wait…known; he didn't feel love, he couldn't let himself for fear of getting hurt again.

"Oh Martha, come here." She shuffled over to him and snuggled into his chest as she wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She tucked her feet underneath her and made herself comfortable. "You alright?" She silently nodded and he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." She stopped crying and gently squeezed his waist.

"Don't be, you've done nothing wrong." She mumbled a thank you and then carried on watching the film as the Doctor held her to his chest.

It was coming towards the end of the film when the Doctor sensed that Martha was still troubled by something. He decided to cheer her up with a joke, telling himself that before the film was over, he would make her laugh. "Martha?"

"Yeah, what is it?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"Do you wanna hear a joke?" It was a very random question but she needed cheering up and knew that he was just the person to make her smile.

"Yeah go on then." She smiled a small smile and he grinned at her manically.

"Ok, well… Where did Napoleon keep his armies?"

"I have no idea." She grinned and waited for his answer, which followed soon after.

"In his sleevies." The Doctor smiled proudly, clearly very happy with his rather terrible attempt at a joke. Although it was terrible Martha laughed, loving him that little bit more for trying his hardest to cheer her up. "Well, what d'you think of that one?" She sneezed and he shook his head, a smile on his face. "Bless you."

"Thanks and the joke wasn't bad, quite good for you." She laughed and he squeezed her shoulders.

"Ooo ok I have another one.What's the difference between a mosquito and a fly?" She shrugged her shoulders, urging him to continue. "A mosquito can fly, but a fly can't mosquito." She laughed again and then proceeded to tell him how awful the joke was, he merely nodded in agreement. "How do you catch a red elephant? With a red elephant trap."

"They just get worse and worse." He pouted at her and she snuggled into his chest again, revelling in the warmth and safety she felt there.

"How do you catch a green elephant?"

"Ah I know this one, with a green elephant trap." Martha sounded very confident in her answer which made the Doctor laugh as he pointed out the real one.

"Nope, you paint him red and catch him with the red elephant trap."

She playfully hit him on the chest with the back of her hand and laughed. "That isn't fair, it was a trick question." He told her it wasn't a trick question at all and that she should have given it more thought. They sat in silence after that, watching the end of the film whilst cuddling up on the sofa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tom came home an hour and a half later to find Martha and the Doctor sitting on the sofa watching 'Star Trek' as the Doctor pointed out how all the special effects were clearly unrealistic. The Doctor was sat with his feet up on the sofa and Martha was sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest. They were both covered up with Martha's duvet and Tom felt very jealous at the sight before him. "Hi, I'm home; they let me finish earl so I could come home and look after you. You seem to be doing fine without me though." The jealousy was obvious in his voice and Martha looked up at him.

"Tom, don't start…please." She pleaded with him to calm down but made no effort to move from her spot on the sofa.

"What is he still doing here?" He looked intently at her, his eyes full of anger and accusation.

"Tom, I'm really not in the mood to get into this conversation with you." She untangled herself from the Doctor and stood up; he straightened up on the sofa and sat quietly, not wanting to make the situation any worse. "He's my best friend; you've got to stop getting so jealous, nothing happened between us."

"Not what it looks like to me." His voice was full of anger and Martha realised that there was no hurt in his voice. He was accusing her of cheating but really he didn't care. "So, is he good in bed…or on the sofa?"

"What?" The Doctor interrupted, his voice turning very high pitched, realising just what Tom was suggesting.

"Nothing has happened between us, I'd never cheat on you." Martha moved to stand in front of Tom and put her hand on his arm but he abruptly pulled away and she winced as he stepped back. "Tom I swear on my life that I have not slept with him."

"Maybe not tonight but you'd have to be a fool not to notice the way he looks at you and you're hardly the type to say 'no'." She moved closer to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you insinuate that about me! I'm not like all the other tarts you've dated! I have never cheated on you Tom! I may be a lot of things but a whore isn't one of them!" She looked into his eyes defiantly but noticed no emotion; there was no remorse, no hurt, not even anger anymore. His eyes were cold and she could tell that he didn't believe her. She finished her speech then went into a coughing fit.

Once she had finished, he looked at her as he told her, "Like it matters, we're over Martha." She stared at him in shock then fell to her knees. "Oh see now you just look desperate."

The Doctor couldn't be quiet any longer, he wasn't going to sit back while Tom called her every name under the sun. He stood up and walked over to Tom, staring him directly in the eyes. "Don't you ever say that about Martha. She is smart and brilliant and witty and probably the best thing that ever happened to you so don't you dare stand there and call her!"

"Doctor leave it." Martha stayed on the floor but looked up at him, silently pleading him with her eyes.

"No, I'm not gonna let him stand there and call my best friend every name under the sun." He looked back at Tom, anger flashing through his chocolate eyes. "I'm serious, she was the best thing that ever happened to you! She is not a tart and nothing has happened between us! You should be lucky that she's even with you, she is way out of your league! She could do so much better than you but she gave you a chance anyway!"

"Aww isn't that sweet Martha? Your new boyfriend's defending you, wow you have got him well trained." He sneered and Martha looked up at him, hurt and anger swirling in her eyes.

"I'm not her 'new boyfriend'; I'm her best friend and she means the world to me so if you call her one more name I swear I will make you regret it!"

"Shut up the pair of you! Just shut the hell up!" She started to sob and the Doctor looked at her helplessly, she looked so lost sitting on the floor in the middle of her apartment.

"Martha I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Come here." He knelt down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Tom rolled his eyes as she clung to the Doctor for dear life, crying into his chest.

"Oh for God's sake, maybe you two are well suited after all." The sarcasm in his voice was more than obvious and the Doctor looked up at him, giving him the dirtiest look he could muster. "What's the matter Doc', have I hit a nerve?"

"Just leave her alone, ok? You've made your point and managed to break her heart in the process. Nothing happened between me and Martha but I can't say I'm not happy to see you leave her because I know that she could do so much better than you, you two-faced scumbag." Martha released her grip on him slightly and pulled back a little to look at Tom.

"Well, the mighty one has spoken. I'm so hurt that you think that of me Doctor, in fact I'm devastated." The Doctor glared at him again and he smirked.

"Get out Tom; I never wanna speak to you again." He stood perfectly still and looked down at her. "I said get out!"

He still made no effort to move so the Doctor stood up and walked over to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. He opened the door and shoved him out into the street. "I hope you know what you've given up." With that he turned and closed the door then walked back to Martha. She was still sitting sobbing on the floor so he walked over to her and lifted her into his arms then carried her back to the sofa and sat down with her in his lap, whispering nonsense in her ear until she calmed down. She finally stopped crying and lay silently in his arms, it was only then that he realised she had fallen asleep. He stood up, taking her with him and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and then walked back out into the living room to retrieve her duvet. He covered her up and tucked her in then turned to leave the room but something grabbed his hand and he turned around to look back down at her.

"Don't leave me. Please stay here tonight, I don't wanna be on my own and I've already lost Tom…I don't wanna lose you too." She sounded so scared and vulnerable so the Doctor had no choice but to agree.

He climbed into bed beside her and draped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. "Don't worry, you'll never lose me."

"Never ever?" Her voice came out in a whisper and it scared the Doctor that his Martha, his beautiful, strong, stubborn Martha had been reduced to the person he held because of a scumbag that had never been willing to accept her for who she was.

"Never, ever, ever." With every word he planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Thanks for taking care of me." She snuggled back against him, amazed at how well they fitted together. They had only shared a bed one other time before and back then he had compared her to Rose but tonight it was all about her; he was snuggled up to her.

"You're welcome, it's been a pleasure. Good night Martha." He held her a little bit more tightly and secretly revelled in the smell of her vanilla shampoo and her even breathing next to him.

"G'night. Will you still be here in the morning?" He could hear the combination of fear and hope in her voice.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He closed his eyes but couldn't sleep for fear that he'd get hurt again. After Rose he had promised that he would never fall in love again but lying there, holding Martha Jones, he realised that he was falling again. He had to stop himself because he couldn't get hurt again and he couldn't let Martha get hurt again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning Martha rolled over to an empty space beside her and felt a pang of disappointment at the fact that he had left her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up. She sneezed and was shocked by a voice coming from the door. "Bless you Martha Jones." She looked up and saw the Doctor leaning against the doorframe with two cups of tea in his hands. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning, I thought you'd left." He grinned at her then walked into the room and put the cups on Martha's bedside table.

"I told you yesterday that I'd stay, I thought you might want a cup of tea when you woke up." He sat down next to her on the bed and smiled at her.

"Sorry, I thought you might have changed your mind." She pushed herself on to her knees and then moved to straddle him. He looked at her confused and she laughed. "Relax, I wanna hug you properly." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I have something I need to ask you." He sighed rather contentedly and held her to him.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" She sounded a little nervous so he pulled back and reassured her that everything was fine. "I realised something last night…"

"What was that?" He mumbled about how it didn't matter and how it was rude to interrupt, especially if one was not ginger, then continued.

"I wanted to ask you…if maybe you'd…" He sighed before continuing. "If you'd come home."

"Home?" She was confused so he elaborated to clear things up.

"Back to the TARDIS, back to travelling, back to me." He looked down at the duvet, unable to look at her but his head snapped up when she threw her arms around his neck again and held him close to her. "Is that a yes?" He mumbled into her shoulder.

"It's a definitely." She whispered in his ear and he crushed her to him. When they pulled away she smirked at him. "I think someone missed me more than they thought."

"Yeah the TARDIS, she's been devastated; kept taking me to all the wrong places. Did I ever tell you about how she took me to the Titanic after you left?"

Martha looked at him wide-eyed. "No you'll have to tell me that one over breakfast but first I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Want some company?" He winked at her and she hit his chest. "Is that a no then?"

"It's a no. Make yourself at home while I have a shower and then we can go and see the TARDIS."

"Yeah, she's really missing you…not half as much as she still misses 'The Housemartins but still…"

Martha laughed and walked to the door then turned around to look at him. "You're just jealous because she misses me more than she missed you when we were in 1913."

"You wish." Martha walked out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom as the Doctor grinned at the ceiling. He still had it after all but more importantly he still had his Martha Jones and maybe, just maybe she was worth the fall.

Martha stepped into the shower, glad that her and the Doctor still had the playful banter that they had always had. Maybe Tom had done her a favour because he was a doctor but now she had her Doctor back. She smiled and when Tom arrived later that day to pick up his stuff and return his key, she still had the smile on her face and her Doctor by her side.

Maybe they could fall together and catch each other every time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N **Well what did you think? Please r&r and I'll love you all forever! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

"_Kiss me, Miss me, Cuddle me, Defend me, Think about me when I'm not there but most of all, Love me for who I am."_


End file.
